May and Jay Zombie Apocalypse
by catsvrsdogscatswin
Summary: We is back! Zombies here, zombies there, zombies everywhere! Join us and a couple meat-puppets (volunteering authors) as we try to escape the inevitable fate of being om-nomed by a busload of zombies. Join us, or just sit back and read the insanity as us and our trigger-happy volunteers bunker down in an old mall! This is the first May and Jay that is not a one-shot. Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Behold, the very first May and Jay that's not a one-shot. Better get cracking then. *flexes fingers* Oh, by the way, thanks for volunteering to be our meat-puppets redDaeth, didem, The Golden Truth, and Samansa-chan147. **_

_**PS: If anyone's interested in the appearance of May, myself, or Mack, just look at some of the May and Jay stories. They're the title images.**_

History was being made. The laws of physics were being shattered. May and Jay were minding their own business. Mack was scribbling rapidly on yet another sheet of paper as the sisters played a card game, musing to themselves. May had on a plain pink T-shirt and a small purple skirt, along with knee-high pink socks and pink crocks. Jay was wearing a black T-shirt with the words "We're all mad here" written across the chest, as well as some knee-length black shorts. She also had her signature (for reals, I actually wear these every day) two Celtic pendants, one metal and one rock, as well as a small leather bracelet with a tiny metal Celtic cross on it. Mack was wearing his normal grey sanatorium outfit consisting of a T-shirt and sweatpants, and his ever-present headphones, picking at the stitches on the right side of his mouth absently. "I hear a rumbling." May said nervously, looking around. Jay looked up. "It's either one of our victims coming for revenge or God has a tummy ache." She said calmly, looking back down and reshuffling her hand.

The door burst open, and a horde of zombies poured through. "Or that." She added, putting her cards down on the table and pulling out a sharpened pencil. Mack backed up with them as the zombies moaned and shuffled closer, jaws working. "Please tell me there's a window behind us." May whispered, and her sister turned, stepping away from them and glancing at the wall. "As a matter of fact there is." She said musingly, and Mack reached behind him, feeling glass. He immediately yanked it open and pushed his tiny boss out, hearing her yelp as she fell a couple stories and bounced across the yard slightly. He reached for Jay at the same time the zombies did, and there was a moment of tug-of-war between secretary and undead.

"MINE!" he bellowed, the sound startling them and making them let go, the unexpected give sending both him and Jay tumbling out of the window. "Why those little bastards! MY SOUL EATER COLLECTION IS IN THERE!" Jay howled, struggling against both her sister and Mack as they dragged her away, grunting as she writhed. "It's not worth it! It's suicide!" Mack yelled desperately, digging his heels in as Jay began defying all known laws of physics and started dragging him and May back towards the house. "They're zombies! I'm sure all they're interested in is the Hellsing stuff! Ghouls n' all!" May shouted, and Jay immediately stopped. "Oh…okay." She turned and began marching away smartly, Mack and her sister following with sighs of relief. She suddenly stopped and they both crashed into her back. "THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" she shrieked, turning and beginning to pelt back into the house. There was a sudden blast of light and sound, and all three were blown back as the house exploded in a towering pillar of flames. "Must've found the fun-fun room." May murmured, shaking her head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jay yelled, kneeling and pounding the ground with her fists. May blinked, and then joined her, and Mack sighed, shaking his head with a thin frown on his face. "They were just explosives. We can buy more." He said soothingly, and they both paused. "Flamethrowers, grenade launchers, machine guns, shotguns, I'm sure we can buy some more." He added, patting both their shoulders as they stopped screaming. "I'm good then." Jay said, standing up and brushing herself off. May nodded, sticking a popsicle that had fallen out of her pocket into her mouth. They all waltzed away with a skip in their steps, and stopped when they came to a city. "Historically in zombie apocalypses the survivors gather in a large, boarded up place with very few entrances and exits and lots and lots of dark corners and twisting hallways." Jay mused, looking around. "Like that!" she said, pointing to a mall ahead of them. Mack and May nodded, and they went in, seeing nobody around.

May hopped over to the desk, grabbing the huge feather pen the secretary used to write out things and chasing Jay around the lobby, tying to tickle her with it. Mack peered out the window, seeing many different zombie hordes of varying sizes approaching the mall. "Uh…" he said worriedly, pulling away to see May on top of Jay, shoving the feather in her face and demanding she sneeze. Jay stopped fighting her off and May stopped yelling, both looking at their secretary in curiosity. "There's a whole bunch of zombies coming this way, and they're going to break in about right…now." He said, looking at a clock on the wall. Without further ado, the zombie hordes burst in, mouths working as moans and groans filled the air, stumbling towards their meal. Jay chucked her pencil at one, and it stuck in his leg as he paused, looking down at the wooden projectile, then continued onward, hobbling a little. Jay gulped, backing away with her sister and Mack, who was calmly searching himself for something other than a pair of headphones. "In the words of the great King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table…" May said nervously, fumbling a door handle behind her.

"RUN AWAY!" she screeched, slamming it open as her sister and Mack tumbled in behind her, jumping as the zombies lunged and slamming the door closed. "What she said." Jay muttered weakly, jabbing her finger up in the air from her prone position on the cold concrete floor. Mack nodded, holding the door shut as the zombies slammed their hands on it repeatedly, moaning in frustration. Jay got to her feet, helping her sister as they pushed a few crates against the door, pinning it down so their secretary could scramble over the top and sit behind them, panting and catching his breath. They all looked around curiously, seeing nothing but flickering lights and more crates. They walked in further, hoping to find some sort of weapon, or even better an exit. "BOO!" Jay screeched, jumping at her sister suddenly, making her scream and scamper away as Jay collapsed on the ground, laughing. Mack sighed, going off to find his wayward boss. He stopped, seeing May rocking to herself on the ground, right at the feet of a very pissed-looking teenager.

"Hmm…" he said thoughtfully, edging closer experimentally. The girl pointed accusingly at May. "Who the hell just bumped into me?!" she shrieked, fuming. Jay poked her head around Mack, having caught up. "Oh, greetings fellow member of the apocalypse." She said, flashing the girl the live long and prosper sign. "Wha?" she asked, scratching her head. Jay bent down, dragging the inanimate body of her trembling sister away. "In case this has escaped notice, there are a whole bunch of zombies above us at this very moment. These situations are normally called apocalyptic, are they not?" she asked, dropping May and sticking her hand out. "I'm Jay, this is my little sister May, and this is our secretary Mack. You?" The girl took her hand, shaking it once. "Coral Hellia. You can call me Cor." She said firmly, and Jay nodded. They studied each other for a moment, and Jay grinned.

Cor had long straight hair in three braids, pink and purple, and her eyes were a bright purple with green stripes, as well as unusual pupils, cat-slitted, but in both directions like a cross. Unnoticed by May and Mack until now, she also had wings, black ones with pink highlights. She had a twelve inch tattoo of a Celtic cross on the inside of her right arm, exposed by the backless top she was wearing. Her leather pants were tight, and had many holsters strapped across them, filled with (Jay quickly counted) 48 throwing blades, with 4 small axes and 14 throwing stars into the mix. She also had a six-foot long wazakashi strapped diagonally across her back. "Well, nice to have another knife psycho on the team." She said after a moment, grin widening as May edged closer, drawn in by her favorite color. (Which is pink, if you haven't guessed.) Cor grinned back, and they exchanged in a moment of wordless psychoticness. "So what's someone with some many weapons doing down here?" Mack asked, pulling out a juice pack and beginning to drink.

"My boss Daeth is signing off on some of the stuff and setting up some computers." She said, leading the way deeper into the bowels of the basement. Jay and her sister blinked, following as Cor opened a door, blue glow spreading out into the darkened chamber. A man was sitting at a desk, fiddling with a keyboard. He was wearing a dark red, nearly black trench coat, a pair of fleck-tarn urban cameo pants, a dark, nearly black green turtleneck, and a maroon fedora. His feet, which were sprawled underneath the desk, were covered in a pair of black work boots, with silver tipped toes and steel underneath, covered in Celtic crosses. He looked to be very tall, almost if not more than six feet, scruffy dark black hair and a training beard, and looked to be athletic and muscled, but not overly so. Jay and her sister looked down, seeing he was left-handed and had two tattoos on his arms, the one on his right forearm reading in dark greenish black letters "_In me only death shall my enemies find_", the one on his left forearm being a runic sword symbol and the words "_In me true allies find hope and sanctuary_" emblazoned on it.

Jay's previous grin returned, seeing how many weapons he carried on and by his person. He had 2 semi-automatic pistols on each inside ankle and three throwing knives on each ankle on the outside, 2 45 caliber 1911pistols on holsters strapped to his hips, and 2 custom made semi-auto pistols that looked capable to take out an engine block on shoulder holsters. He also seemed to have two custom-made Bowie knifes that poked through a hole in his trench coat, as well as a short sword strapped across his back. There was a M1A rifle leaning against his chair, looking ready to go, as well as an unassuming-looking burlap bag. He looked up, and turquoise eyes sharpened at the appearance of visitors. "Coral you-" He blinked, seeing May, Jay, and Mack. "Please tell me we're not getting sued again, you almost bankrupted us last time...wait a tick, nether of them are injured!" He squinted at May and Jay, then nodded. "Uh sorry miss, mam…wait another tick, they're too young to be mall executives!" He then pulled out a 1911 eleven and pointed it at Mack. "So who are you and why have you kidnapped the two girls and brought them here?!"

Jay and her sister quickly stepped forward to explain. "Nah, he's awesome, he didn't kidnap us." May said, jumping up and high-fiving Mack with a grin. "They found me in a small, dark corner in a maze they were thrown in to starve to death a while back." Mack said in a dignified way, adjusting his headphones and nervously picking at the thread by the side of his mouth. "He works for us. Our secretary. He pays the bills, writes the contracts, and does our homework." Jay said happily, grinning at Mack. "Oh, we're May and Jay, and that's Mack. If anyone from Hellsing or Soul Eater has spoken of us, they got it all wrong." Jay said, holding out her hand along with her sister and Mack. Daeth shook all their hands, looking confused. "How'd you get into that mess?" he asked, referring to the maze comment, and they grinned slyly at each other. "Well…" Jay said, bringing out a video camera.

_About ten minutes later…_

"Whoa..." Cor said, watching May and Jay taunt a raging Heinkel. "I see then…" Daeth muttered, stroking his chin. "Well, with survival rates as high as yours, I'd be insane to turn such promising recruits down." He said, shaking May, Jay, and Mack's hands again. "Now then…" he said, turning to the wall and throwing open a secret door. "Get some weapons and let's go kill some zombies." May and Jay's faces lit up like kids at Christmas and they dived in, cackling. Mack facepalmed, shaking his head. "Sir, I just got them weaned off of artillery." He reprimanded Daeth. "We were going to start on explosives this week and now…" he moaned, but was cut off by a large explosion. "DIBS ON THE GRENADE LAUNCHER! DIBS ON THE GRENADE LAUNCHER!" Jay squealed, and there was a muffled crash. "NO ITS MINE!" May shrieked, and there was another explosion. Mack sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"Okay, you can have five of the handguns, two of the shotguns, and I get the grenade launcher and one of everything else. Clear?" Jay barked, and they heard May's sigh of agreement. They came out, with Jay holding an M-79 grenade launcher, with one pistol and one shotgun strapped to her hips, and May holding a shotgun, with the other slung across her back and five pistols strapped across her body. Mack went in the room and came out with a pair of AR-15 style rifles in hand. "Let's go kill things!" Jay cackled, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

_Meanwhile, on the third floor of the mall…_

Jamie Shikimura peeked out from the GameStop door. No zombies, although they were moaning and groaning on the floor below, peering in bewilderment at the escalators and trying (and failing) to climb up the slippery metal. She bit her lip, yanking some of her short black hair, streaked with neon blue and green behind her ear. Her sky blue eyes raked the stores around her, looking for a weapon. She cautiously slid out of the GameStop, tiptoeing over to the Dojo nearby, passing an aquarium with sharks and other large fishes drifting about in it. She knocked before stepping in, because she wanted to alert any survivors hiding within that she was not a zombie and most certainly did not want her head taken off by a shotgun or some other weapon. She brightened, seeing an old pipe lying on the ground, swept into a corner by some careless janitor. As she was picking it up, she paused, seeing another female standing in the shadows, also picking something up. "Hello?" she asked, and the person stiffened. "Are you a zombie?" she asked, pulling out a katana in a razor-quick motion. "No. My name's Jamie Shikimura. Who are you?" she asked, and the other girl stepped forward.

"I'm Emmaline, and this is Didem." She pointed to another girl, one who was nervously fiddling with a huge cleaver. Her dark brown hair slightly covered her face, and hazel eyes peered out from her curtain of bangs at the newest survivor. She looked like she had been wearing a belly dancer outfit before escaping to the mall, and had now changed into more appropriate black pants and a grey T-shirt. Emmaline had long blonde hair with slight curls, and very pale skin that accented her blue-grey eyes, hidden behind her glasses. A pistol handle was sticking out of her pocket, and she had the aforementioned katana in hand. Jamie shook hands with them both, noticing as they took in her tight fitting shirt and loose cargo pants, along with her combat boots. "Anybody else?" Jamie asked, and they both shook their heads.

_On the ground floor of the mall…_

"Go away!" Tom shouted in frustration, covering his ears with his hands. The door to his office buckled and bulged, and he gritted his teeth as the familiar voice said "I really wish you'd let us in." He growled under his breath, pushing another desk against the door. "NO!" the zombie sighed. "I mean, I speak for all of us when I say I understand. You might hesitate to this demand, but I mean, c'mon, FYI, YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE SCREAMING! All we want to do is eat your brains." Tom quickly backed away, grabbing a shotgun. "Shut up!" The leader banged against the door again. "It's not unreasonable, I mean nobody's gonna eat your eyes." Tom rolled aforesaid eyes, shaking his head. "Bob, give it up. I'm not opening the door." He growled. "We're at an impasse here, maybe we could compromise?" The zombie asked meekly, and Tom sighed again. This was going to be a long, _long_ apocalypse.

_**Thank you all again for volunteering! And those people reading this, we still have openings! All authors have approved of the parts they played, and we have PMed all of them to make sure. It's a long process…Review and tell us what ya think! And yes, of course there's going to be more. Silly people. *grin***_


	2. Chapter 2

'_**Sup! Next chapter! Welcome back to our raving insanity! No new volunteers as of yet, but we're having so much fun editing we really don't care! Sorry about the Soul Eater people who volunteered, but we put this is the Hellsing category because it has fewer stories and is easier to find that way. Did anybody get the Monty Python reference last chapter? You know "RUN AWAY!", that? We like Monty Python…I'm just gonna start writing, before I start saying things I'll regret…**_

_**PS: didem, we're absolutely crazy pyromaniacs, that's why we had so many guns n' stuff at our house.**_

_The City, somewhere around 11:00 at night…_

Zombies were pretty much everywhere. They were stumbling around on the street, moaning inside the buildings, and slamming on the doors. Most of the power was out, but as any fool with a newspaper could tell you, that was because the workers at the power plant were on strike in most quadrants of the plant, not because they had up and turned into zombies. The plant had electrified fences, lots and lots of boarded up doors and windows, and was basically impervious from the hordes, most of whom pretty much gave up and walked away, back to the mall, which was blazing with lights, probably because one of the survivors (who shall remain nameless, but probably the smallest one in pink) had found and turned on the emergency power, lighting the whole building like it was Christmas Eve. Thus, the stage was set for a good ol' fashioned stakeout. That is, until…

_The ground floor of the mall, 11:48 at night…_

"MAY!" Jay's exasperated roar shattered the few remaining glass bulbs, glass raining down on the basement group. Her sister shrugged sheepishly, blasting away at the few dozen zombies that had poured through the door she had accidentally shot open. Mack nodded, rolling his eyes as he went Count-Trigger Happy (this would be an Alucard reference) on all the zombies on the right. The battle was decided when Cor jumped in, various blades flashing as she cackled insanely. Daeth did not bother, wanting to save ammo as the others made short work of the zombie horde. "Well, now that this level's been compromised, I suggest we go up." He said, walking past as Jay scolded her sister, gibslapping her once before following Daeth and Cor, grumbling under her breath. May shook it off and followed cheerfully, reloading her shotgun as Mack sighed and closed the door, attempting to put it back on its hinges before giving up and letting it fall to the floor.

They came upon the zombie horde that was currently wandering about the lobby, and May and Jay were about to play Tic Tack Toe for it, but then Cor and Daeth started running forward, Daeth shouting out "Unto the breach!" and pulling out the his 1911's, while Cor lifted about 5 feet up, pulled a Thompson sub machine gun out, and started blasting. After 21 rounds had been fired from each 1911s Daeth pulled out his PPKs and he and Cor started going Alucard-on-a-sugar-rush crazy with their guns, blasting most of the zombies into large piles of bullet-ridden gore and blood, as well as the occasional shiny wristwatch. As they were doing so, Mack shoved his two bosses up the escalators, having to shoot several zombies off of them en route. Jay quickly whipped out a camera, recording the gore-filled insanity for later watching, you know, with popcorn and a projector. May was snapping pictures of particularly gruesome kill-shots by Cor or Daeth. Mack was taking notes, as well as frantically scribbling diagrams of the physics involved, wondering how he was going to keep his bosses from employing this on him, or any random passersby.

Eventually they stopped, being out of zombies, and scrambled up the slippery escalator to meet up with May and her sister as they put the recording devices away and Mack stowed his notes in his pockets. (We're all fourth dimensional, so we can store whatever, wherever. :P) "Here, this'll hold them off for a while." Daeth grunted, heaving a soda machine over to the escalator and propping it up so the zombies could not get past. Jay rubbed her chin, looking all over and grinning when she saw a hair salon. "May…" She grabbed her sister and whispered something in her ear, pointing to the nail shop and then let go, running towards the hair salon as May cackled and ran towards the other beauty shop. Cor and Daeth scratched their heads as Mack sighed and sat down on a bench, doodling on his notepad. "Aren't you curious of what they're up to?" Daeth asked, and he shrugged. "With those two, going into a place like that only means one thing." He said calmly, as if their intentions were obvious. Jay came out first, hauling a trashbag full of shampoo and other hair care products. May came out as well, holding a huge bag of nail polish and other such items.

Cor and Daeth simply stared as they hauled these items right behind the pop machine, then dropped them as they began searching themselves. "May, I could have sworn you had one in your left pocket." Jay grumbled, patting herself down like she had lost her wallet. They both sighed as they came up empty and turned expectantly to Mack, who gave a heavy sigh as if he was being put upon, and tossed something shiny at them. Jay caught it, a disturbing gleam coming into her eyes. "You're the best Mack." She said, putting her back to Cor and Daeth who leaned over her, interested. She pulled out a hair spray bottle, and then peered at it as if reading the label. "Yup, this one's good." She said firmly, placing it on the railing as May cackled and started pouring various approved products over the escalator. "Dibs." Jay said, and May pouted, holding the can as Jay grinned and started flicking the lighter as the penny dropped for Daeth and Cor. "DON'T-" Daeth started to shout, but Jay managed to ignite a flame and held it under the spray can as May pushed the top down. A huge fireball whooshed out, igniting the nail polish and shampoo slick, the flammable liquid combusting and setting the entire escalator ablaze.

Jay and her sister dropped the instruments of destruction and danced around each other, laughing and clapping their hands. "We made fire, we made fire, we made fire, we made fire, we made fire, we made fire, we made fire, we made fire!" they chanted in a singsong tone, cackling as the light of the escalator fire bathed them in a warm yellow glow. Cor simply stared, and Daeth started laughing manically. "OH CRAP, you had to do it..."Cor said as Daeth, still laughing insanely, suddenly pulled one of his .458s and a bowie knife over his shoulder after dropping a rope ladder down to the lobby."Be back in a minute Cor." He jumped down, and 28 zombies, 3 clips, (7 per clip, so 21 rounds. 7 zombies were knife kills)and roughly 2 and a half minutes later he climbed back up covered in gore and his knife still in his hand, just grinning and shouted out with enthusiasm ''Now that WAS FUN!" Cor was still looking a tad nervous. "Boss, you back, or y-you know?"

"Oh, sorry Cor, couldn't repress the need to cause death like I normally do and you know awesome explosive use of fire causes me to either 1. Need to burn, blow up, or destroy something or 2. KILL, and well they were zombies...Right?" Cor was now more relaxed. "Yeah boss they were." She admitted, and Jay and her sister grinned, glad to have found a fellow pyro/homicidal/just-plain-fellow-maniac. "Oh!" Daeth turned around and handed Jay 3 glass jars from his pack filled with a thick, jelly-like liquid "If you wanted fire you should of asked here have some napalm." Jay cackled happily, shoving them in a backpack she had apparently found in one of the shops, as May pouted, wanting something explosive as well. "We'll share once we get back home and reconstruct the fun-fun room." Jay said soothingly, ruffling her hair. She beamed, clapping her hands as Mack sighed, silently wishing for better funding so he could placate his trigger/explosive/detonator/pretty-much-anything-v iolent-happy bosses.

_The ground floor, 11:53 at night…_

"GO AWAY!" Tom bellowed, taking out the futile earphones he had found to try and drown out the zombies and then putting them back in. There were a few grunts and moans, and Bob scratched his desiccated, gory head. "More? Hang on a sec…I've got another meeting Tom, maybe we could wrap it up? I know we'll get to common grounds somehow…" Tom yanked the stupid things out and threw them at the crippled door. "SHUT UP! GO TO HELL BEFORE I BLAST YOU THERE!" he roared, picking up a shot gun and blasting the wall next to the door warningly. "Meanwhile I'll go report back to my colleagues who are chewing on the doors…GUYS HURRY UP AND PICK THAT FIRE OUT! Where was I…I guess we'll table this for now." He mumbled absently, looking down the hallway to the lobby, where the escalator was still burning merrily.

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!" Tom screamed, rocking back and forth with his hands over his ears. "I'm glad to see you take constructive criticism well, thanks for your time, I know you're busy as hell in there!" Bob said sheepishly, and the door, already almost bent to the point of cracking, buckled further as the zombies pushed. Suddenly it burst in, and Bob shoved through, wielding a shovel (with a Bashing Heads Open V enchant) "…and we'll put this thing to bed, when I bash your head open!" he said happily, advancing on Tom as he scowled and started firing. Bob still made it, and the shovel crashed down on Tom's head with a thunk. (Those who do not wish to see a lovely bit of violence right here may want to skip down a little) Tom staggered, blood gushing out of the gnash and Bob grinned, hitting him again, harder, as the only human on the ground floor stumbled and slipped in the small puddle of blood, falling to the ground with a crash and Bob advanced once more. _Thunk! Thunk! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud-squish!_

Slowly, Tom's head was broken open as he arched and screamed, desperately trying to crawl away as the zombie bashed his head in bit by bit. Bob landed another heavy blow, and Tom's entire body stiffened before collapsing, twitching several times as Bob continued to happily smash the shovel against his skull until it was almost flat. He shouldered it, grinning at Tom's body, before his stomach rumbled and he sighed, shaking his head. Some loud munching and crunching noises followed, and soon Bob walked out with Tom, stopping dead in his tracks as the new zombie bumped into him. He carefully placed a party hat upon Tom's hand and called all the other zombies over. "Gentlemen, welcome our newest comrade! Hip hip-" All the other zombies moaned instead of yelling hooray. "Hip hip-" _Moan._ Bob beamed as Tom looked around dully, then walked over to a wall and began munching on it absently.

_Third floor, around 11:40 at night…_

"So I met Didem here a couple hours ago." Emmaline said, gesturing to the other female as she peeked out the window, trying to ascertain what was going on at the ground floor, seeing the zombies converging at a certain point. "I was wandering around and she comes up the escalator, holding that giant knife, and I obviously wanted to know what another survivor was doing up here, and she said she had been putting on a performance at that one oriental club a few blocks down, and I helped her find some clothes other than her belly-dancing outfit, and we just kinda bunkered down here." Jaime nodded, and then looked around. "Dan, where are you?" A small, raven-haired boy scooted out from behind a shelf, huddling close behind her. "Hey, who's this little guy? I didn't notice him before." Didem said softly, crouching down and offering a friendly hand to the boy. "I'm Jamie's little brother. Daniel." He said meekly, scooting farther behind his big sister nervously.

Emmaline looked him over skeptically, seeing his white T-shirt and overall shorts, along with his black and white sneakers. "Okay…so-" She was cut off by several noisy, loud gunshots, and all the females, including Dan, pressed their noses to the glass, seeing several figures on the second floor below them, recording what figures further below in the lobby were doing, namely a lot of violence and blood (it get's explained further up in the chapter with us, Cor, and Daeth). "Hey! Fellow survivors!" Jamie said, pointing, and the others nodded. "C'mon, let's go!" Emmaline said, pushing the door open and heading for the escalator. Jamie, Didem, and Dan all followed, carefully balancing on the slippery metal of the escalator. Jay and May looked up, seeing fellow humans, and grinned. Daeth and Cor also looked up from their argument, which was going something like this:

Cor: "Why are there three girls and two guys?! And why did you give away explosives, you usually keep those hoarded! (Especially the napalm and thermite)

Daeth: Because-

Cor: And why did you use your 458 on the zombies instead of either the 45s or your PPKs?!

Daeth: I-

"Umm…hello?" Emma asked, pushing a strand of her white-blonde hair behind her ear and waving with the others. "This conversation isn't finished." Cor warned her boss before getting up and greeting them. He made an exasperated face at Mack, who shook his head and patted his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic "girls can be so infuriating sometimes" look. The two shared a guy moment as the girls started chatting about what had gone on with them since the apocalypse started, using hand motions to describe everything. Dan peeked around Jamie's legs, spying May. "H-hi." He stuttered, holding out his hand, and she blinked. "Hi." She said, taking it and shaking his arm a little with her greeting. Jay and Jamie looked down, then back up, sharing an "aw, so cute!" moment before they once again started talking.

_The pizza shop on the Second Floor, 11:50 at night…_

A sleeping figure stirred, and yawned, opening her eyes and stretching. She sniffed, eyes widening as she caught the scent of fire. She pushed the door of the pizza shop open and saw a bunch of people lounging on the benches, talking animatedly to each other and ignoring the escalator, which was on fire. She blinked, rubbing her turquoise eyes and looking again, trying to determine if this was all some sort of freaky illusion. "Hello?" she asked, stepping out of the shop as all talk halted and they stared at the newcomer. She had long calico hair and was about 6'5, with two claymores on her back, two daggers on her hips, and two smaller daggers on her calves. "Hey look, its Lavender!" Cor said excitedly, pointing at her as Daeth scratched his head. "I thought you were on vacation?" he said, and she shrugged.

"I kinda was. What's with all the smoke and fire and…zombies?!" she said, peeking over the railing and jumping back, looking stunned. Jay shrugged. "It seems the apocalypse came early this year." She said, face dead serious as everyone raised an eyebrow at her. Mack nodded, momentarily coming out of his writing fog before bowing his head once more, scribbling furiously. "Wait, back up, hold the phone, you know this "Lavender" person?" Jamie asked, pointing to her as she joined the group. "Yeah, she works for our interdimensional company." Cor said casually, high-fiving the younger girl as she sat down. There was a moment of introspective silence as they all realized something crucial at the very same time. "I'm hungry." May said, voicing all their thoughts as she put a hand to her stomach. "PIZZA!" Emmaline shouted, jumping up and running to where Lavender had been sleeping. "I'm in." Jay said, stretching and putting her shotgun down on the bench to save her spot. Mack joined her, leaning both rifles against his chair before following pretty much everyone to the pizza shop. Dan and May were left, looking after the older survivors. "Wanna share?" he asked meekly, and she nodded, face lighting up as they scampered to the delicious smell of pizza wafting through the death-clogged air.

_**Daw, so sweet. Thank you to all our wonderful volunteers, all of whom we have kept alive. (At least those who wanted to stay that way. Not mentioning any names.) We still have room, although the INSIDE of the mall is getting kinda crowded. *hint* hint* Did anybody get the "Your Brains" reference? Anyone at all…looks like nope. We're hoping for some lovely, head-bashing zombie violence next chapter, so stay tuned! Or whatever the internet equivalent is… tell what you think! Yup, press that little review button down there!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**PS: Sorry about not asking for approval, but it's the middle of the night and I really want to post this. Tell me if you want anything changed my meat-puppets, and me 'n May'll reconfigure it.**_

_**Greetings, our friendly little meat-puppets and mute readers! I, Jay, have just started High School. Yeah, I'm only in 9**__**th**__** grade. :P on you High School. I go through the day like this:**_

_**(Honors)Reading: I can so totally do the next three years!**_

_**Geometry: I'm never going to make it until the weekend…**_

_**Focus: Maybe this isn't so bad…**_

_**Lunch: COOOKIIIIIEEESSS! Finally a cookie I can eat! (I do not like (read, HATE) chocolate, so my old school didn't have any cookies I could eat)**_

_**German: I know that word! ….what…I know that word! ...what…god this is confusing…**_

_**Gym: Somebody kill me now…**_

_**Civics: Please just ring you stupid bell my brain is mush and I can't concentrate and this is boring somebody make it stop I need to watch Hellsing and Soul Eater and write and do things just let me leave already…**_

_**As you can see, my mood goes up and down and sideways, then everything just blurs together and I need a break from school before what's left of my sanity (it ain't much, believe you me) shatters like my friends'. May on the other hand, is peachy.**_

_**No I'm not! I got teacher-switched again and my new teacher sucks!**_

_**Now now, we need to pretend we respect the authority figures.**_

_**But she's so annoying!**_

_**Look who's talking.**_

_**She's too sweet, like…um…**_

_**That one Umbridge lady from Harry Potter?**_

_**YES! She's so freaking annoying!**_

…_**.…I retract my previous statement. Give her hell.**_

_**Okay! :3**_

_The mall, second floor, 12:23 am…_

Daeth, Cor, and Lavender were all sharing a bench, munching on a Canadian bacon and pineapple pizza and going over their business forms. Jay, Mack, and Didem were sharing a bench as well, eating cheese. Jaime and Emmaline were eating a sausage pizza, with pepperoni and mushroom on either side. Dan and May, however, where tucked away in a corner eating their own cheese pizza, talking quietly as their older siblings made "are-they-just-_adorable_" faces at each other. Sitting next to them was a new survivor, whom they had found in the pizza shop's kitchen, a childhood friend of Emmaline's who had serious issues with butter knives. She had short, light brown hair, pale skin and freckles, was tall with a lean body and glasses that kept falling off her nose as she ate the pizza. There was a short scar below her left eye (A butter knife accident. Told ya she had problems with them.), and there was a medium flamethrower beside her with the name "_Kiwi_" written upon it. Her name was Mya Mae, and you must never give her a butter knife.

Suddenly Jay slammed her fist down and stood up as everyone stared, quickly finishing the last of their pizza. "Alright pansies, we've been sitting around here for an hour without going and killing a single zombie! We need action!" she exclaimed, waving her hands around as Cor raised her hand. "I killed a zombie when I was leaning over the balcony." Jay shot her a glare and continued. "My point is, we've got like twelve people here, and nobody but Dan and…uh…Dan really, are weaponless!" she explained, and they all stared at her for a moment. "Inventory." Mack said calmly, and everyone began laying out their weapons as Jay and her sister followed suit. "Okay then, I have a grenade launcher, with one pistol and one shotgun on about 60% ammo, as well as the three napalm jars Daeth gave me." Jay said, and May poked her weapons. "I got two boomsticks and five snap-cracks." May added, and the others blinked, looking at the pair of shotguns and five pistols spread out before her. "I have two AR-15 style rifles with multiple spare rounds." Mack added, clicking the safety on and showing the others.

"I have my claymores and four daggers, larger and smaller." Lavender said, proudly showing the others her blades. "Katana and pistol, pistol still full and I have spare rounds in my pockets." Emmaline said calmly, looking to the next person. "Meat cleaver." Didem said absently, playing patty-cake with Daniel. "I got the rusty old pipe." Jaime said sheepishly, "And Dan doesn't have anything." Mya Mae held up her flamethrower. "I have Kiwi and…no butter knives." She added the last part sadly, pouting as Emmaline patted her back comfortingly. "I got 4 small axes and 14 throwing stars, and my wazakashi, also 40 pounds of C4, 80 sticks of dynamite, and 28 claymore mines in my pack, the Thompson sub-machine gun with hundred round drum, and a bandoleer with twenty spare 30 round mags.

Daeth was next. "I have 4 semi-automatic pistols, six throwing knives, two 245 caliber 1911 pistols, and 2 custom made semi-auto pistols that I modified so they can take out an engine block, as well as two custom-made Bowie knifes, a short sword, a M1A rifle, and the contents of my Swiss Military Rucksack, that being rations, and the toys." He pulled the bag from his shoulder, putting it on the ground and rummaging inside. "Supplies to summon 3 mid level class golems, 4 lower class and 1 mid level succubi, as well as 10 pounds of C4, six dynamite sticks, 3 potato masher grenades, a law anti-tank weapon, my robotic drone I control via laptop, and one small emergency kit. Everybody, stay away from the pack, I think I put the switch for the thermite and the claymore mines for the first floor. And no touching the hat." He said, looking up as May inched closer. "Why…" He gave her a wary look, straighten up. "Because…because…just because! Nobody touches my hat!" he said indignantly, pointing to the fedora as Jay paled and rushed to grab her sister before the inevitable happened.

"Like this?" May asked, snatching the hat off his head and poking it repeatedly, not breaking eye contact with the huge man. Everything was deadly quiet as both Daeth's employees went dead silent, and Jay smacked her forehead. "She had to do it…" she muttered and Mack sighed. "It is her." He admitted, and they both crossed their fingers for luck as Daeth drew himself up, his eyes glinting dangerously. "NOBODY TOUCHES THE HAAATTTT!" he roared, whipping out his sword and starting to chase her as she giggled and ran, dodging the white phosphorus and flash grenades he threw as he ran. Jay merely ate her last slice of pizza, taking out a camera and videotaping as Mack sighed and started sketching May's scamper path. It had a lot of squiggles, sudden dips and hills, and one very large corkscrew. Daeth managed to get in front of her (a feat that should be applauded) and whipped out a tomahawk, his sword in his other hand. "TIME TO DIE YOU THEIVING FELINE!"

May skidded to a stop as Cor yelled "BOSS STOP! IT ISN'T CORONA! IT ISN'T CORONA!", eyes wide. Jay half-heartedly chucked a balled-up napkin at Daeth. It hit the sword and did nothing. May stared up at the impending Daeth (hehe, pun) with huge eyes. She suddenly held out the hand, and he snatched it, checking it for damage as he gave her vicious glares. "I made it pretty!" she chirped, clapping her hands as he facepalmed, seeing the large plastic (pink, it is May after all) flower stuck in the brim. He waited until she turned around before chucking the flower off the balcony, grumbling and putting his hat back on. "Right, _anyway_…" Jay said as they both rejoined the group and Dan snuck up to May to give her a shy wave and a tiny hug. "We need to do something violent. I recommend splitting into teams of three each, with two left over to be a small team. I'll go with Didem and Jaime, Daeth can take Mya and Lavender, Cor can take May and Dan, and Emmaline and Mack can be the minnie team. Sound good for everybody?" she asked, and they all shrugged and went over to stand by their teammates.

"Whoever kills the most zombies gets an autographed photo from an anime character of their choice, or an entire anime if they so choose. Or if they so wish, the entire re-stocked contents of the fun-fun room and target range, this being…" she looked to Mack, who sighed and took out his list. "350 tons of C4, three gross kilos of dynamite sticks, 778 submachine guns, 893 flamethrowers, 1,383 shotguns, 5,000+ hand grenades, tear gas of unknown quantities, 2,472 panzerfausts with somewhere around 3,000+ other grenade launchers of varying types, three hundred anti-aircraft cannons, 40 tanks of various makes and models, a militia of aircraft carriers, three SR-71s (Hellsing reference, this is the plane Alucard used when crashing into the ship Rip Van Winkle commandeered), thirty swords of various makes and crafts, and at_ least_ a million knives, throwing knives, Saxe knives, kunais, ect. in one of the free nooks, as well as one bow and arrow set." He said briskly as everyone's jaws slowly dropped to the floor.

"How…how do you even_ fit_ all that in one room?!" Daeth muttered, clutching his head as Cor grinned wildly. "God rented us a black hole." Jay said, straight-faced (but hiding a smirk), and May nodded rapidly. "One must admit, it is good for storing things." Mack added, looking up and then back down as he set up a table where they could record the zombie kills. Everyone stared at them more for a second, then shrugged it off and started gearing up for undead battle. "Right…in the words of the Great and Awesome King Arthur and Knights of the Round Table….CHARGE!" May squealed, jumping off the second floor and starting to shoot as Cor grabbed Dan and leaped after her, drawing a blade. Daeth grinned and jumped as well as Lavender and Mya followed eagerly, and Mack and Emmaline slid down the railings of the escalator, Mack firing and Emmaline drawing her katana. Jay cackled, unlocking the safety on her shotgun as Didem and Jamie raised their weapons. "Well, here comes chaos." She said calmly, vaulting over the rail as the others followed, starting their zombie-bashing as she began blowing the zombies head's apart with shotgun discharges, much gore and ick erupting from the wounds.

_**Okay, I was PMing the authors, and a conversation led me to be in the mood to share something that happened to me this summer. (those who do not like to hear of blood may skip down, ya pansies) So, I was biking down to go pick her up, and just as I got about a block and a half down the street, I feel something wet and touch my nose to see lots and lots of blood. Now, I was on a bike and obviously did not have a nice convenient tissue box strapped to the handlebars, and it was getting stormy out, so it'd be a waste of time and risking myself a soaking to go back the block and a half to my house to get something to plug myself up. I was wearing some nice jeans, and I couldn't stuff my nose with that because (personal experience which is also a long story) you can NEVER get bloodstains out of jeans. I wasn't about to use my shirt because it was my favorite friggin' shirt. Now I thought to myself "ah, it's probably a small nosebleed, I can just put a finger up and cover up the blood" Thus I sat for a second, then brought my hand away. The skin down to the base of my wrist was soaked in blood, and my thumb was covered in it. As I looked another lovely great big drop trickled out and splattered across my wrist, leaving another long stain. "Crud." Well, that being the case, I used my wrist, which had a large surface of skin to hold back my blood as I sat there like an idiot. Eventually it slowed so I could get biking again, leaning over the handlebars so the blood would drip on the streets and not my clothes. By this time large smears of blood were staining my hands, and I was seriously concerned about being pulled over for murder. Thus I did what any sane person concerned with being accused of homicide would do. I freed one hand from the bike (I can pedal one-handed as long as I'm not speeding) and started licking. Quick word of advice, blood is very sticky. It's like fricking ice cream, you know, when it melts and gets all over your hands? STICKY. Anywho, the blood had mostly dried by now, so I had to lick a couple times to get it wet so I could clean myself off, and there was a LOT of it. So I was licking a lot. (Hellsing reference) I know why Alucard and Seras need such long tongues now, there's no way you can lap up blood efficiently without some sort of extra. So my hands were still a faint red after I was done and I started licking my fingers and cleaning my upper lip off. I finally got to my sister's school and went to the bathroom to see a mirror, and I looked like someone had punched me. It was like some professional movie makeup. Anyway, I went in to pick her up and nobody even gave me a double-take, and when we left I asked her what was the first thought that entered her head when she saw the blood. She giggled and answered "That's Jay…" (She didn't say Jay, but my real name, obviously. I was a little miffed that this seemed a normal look for me, but hey, don't ask don't answer. ANYWAY…good chapter. Review please, and Auf Wedersien!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow…so many volunteers…anyway, hey, hi, wazzup, Jay and May are back. Mack too I suppose, but since he isn't real he doesn't get to say hi.**_

_**Mack: Hey! No fair!**_

_**Quiet you.**_

_**Mack: But-**_

_**No buts. Go entertain May.**_

_**Mack: Yes boss.**_

_**May: Yay! :3**_

_**Anyway, welcome to the next chapter of madness. Now we come to the reason you all signed up for this and are reading this, gore! Fight scenes! HEHEEHHAHAHAHEHAHAHEHAHEAHAH!*evil laugh pose* Well, I ain't got much more than that. Let's get our psycho on.**_

_The Mall, somewhere about the time of 1;27 AM in the first "quadrant of extermination"…_

"Head shot! Head shot! And look! Another head shot!" Jay cackled insanely, firing rapidly and running in circles as Didem and Jamie hacked and bashed in the extra zombies that she somehow missed. (Probably because she only blew out their legs, thus making them easier targets) Didem panted, jerking her cleaver out of a zombie head as Jay clicked a tiny button on her leather bracelet. "Hey Mack, are we winning?" There was a moment of silence, and then Mack answered. "_Sorry boss, but Cor's team is leading with fifty headshots from her, twenty three from May, and eight from Dan with at least 70 kills for the whole team. Next is me and Emmaline, with-_" Jay clicked it off. "Don't care. We need to kill more things guys, we're losing!" she squealed to the other two, reloading her shotgun rapidly and then scampering out the office door as they followed, hearing much psychotic laughter and gunshots coming from the other quadrants of the floor.

_The Mall, somewhere about the time of 1;19 AM in the second "quadrant of extermination"…_

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Daeth roared, the entire line of zombies exploding in fountains of gore and blood and other icky fluids as Mya and Lavender guarded his back, Lavender chopping the zombies to bits as Mya let loose with Kiwi, igniting the zombies and the diced pieces that Lavender left, along with her boss. Pretty soon all that was left was blood spattered survivors (read, _exterminators_) and heaps of scattered zombie bits and pieces with a lot more of the sticky red gunk smeared liberally all over the lobby. (Oh, not putting the more sensitive people off their lunches, am I? Suckers. *evil grin*) Suddenly the front door pushed open, and a man about Daeth's age walked through, then stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the sight of Daeth, who was reloading his guns, Mya, who was busily igniting a small potted plant with Kiwi, and Lavender, who was cleaning her blade off, pushing down his pitch-black glasses as he peered at them.

He was wearing what seemed to be a black version of Alucard's normal wear, although the hat was smaller and the glasses (as mentioned) were black, and his skin was pale. He had light brown hair and red eyes, and combat boots on his feet. He also seemed to have a twin-bladed scythe slung incongruously over his back. "Mother of god, what did I miss and why didn't I come here sooner?" he asked the room at large with a slightly insane grin, and the girls and Daeth looked at each other suspiciously. "We were killing zombies. What's the name of our newest survivor?" Daeth asked, and the man grinned. "Jack Helllscythe, vampire and informant extraordinaire. What about you guys?" he said with a grin, and Daeth shrugged. "Red Daeth, and that's one of my coworkers Lavender, and this is another survivor by the name of Mya. We're part of a larger group that is currently wreaking havoc on the first floor." Daeth explained, and Jack nodded slowly.

"Mkay. Hey, about-" he started, but the wristwatch Mack had given Daeth for group kill tracking beeped, and he turned it on as the secretary started talking. "_Daeth, how's your team doing? Boss and her people are wiping out the hordes so much we keep having to move over. Your second is also kinda a problem, we're getting a lot of screaming coming from her quadrant and I'm practically having to tie boss down so she doesn't go berserk-protective-sister-rage just in case._" Mack said rapidly, and Daeth blinked. "Uh, not bad, we got a new guy by the name of Jack Helllscythe. Can he tag along, it'd be nice to have another helping hand. Other than that, the lobby's clear and we're heading towards the next batch I guess." He said calmly, and the communicator beeped again. "_Right._"

_The Mall, somewhere about the time of 1;19 AM in the second "quadrant of extermination"…_

May giggled, shooting a zombie that had poked its head above the fridge she was perched on, Dan peering down at it concernedly as Cor busily decimated the hordes trying to pour through, leaving the children safely perched on one of the office's fridges, May with shotgun in hand and pistols in holsters. Dan had asked for one, but reluctantly put it back after admitting he probably couldn't shoot it. the zombies were screeching, which apparently was not good, as Cor had a worried expression on her face as she chopped them up repeatedly, backing slowly into the room as the rotting undead forced their way through the doors. "MOVE!" she roared, and May hopped down as Dan held a hand out for her, catching her and putting her on her feet as they both blushed slightly, then scampered backwards as Cor staggered almost on top of them, bleeding heavily from her shoulder.

She almost swore, but caught sight of the innocent eight and nine year olds and though better of it. "GET OUT!" she commanded, and they quickly ran for the door opposite, and Dan opened it cautiously, seeing no zombies and pulling May after him as she peered at Cor worriedly. The woman quickly chopped off a few zombie heads, then slammed the door shut, panting as the younger pair stared at her wound with huge eyes. "C'mon kids. Let's get out of here." She rasped, and they nodded, following behind her as the door buckled and sagged. Suddenly it burst open, and the children shrieked in fear. She scooped up May, and was about to do the same with Dan as he suddenly collapsed, a zombie clinging to his leg as he gave a wail of fear.

May screamed his name, wiggling frantically as Cor's face hardened with rage and she started hacking blindly at the undead, dropping May as she staggered to her feet and began shooting, avoiding the terrified boy as he whimpered loudly. Suddenly a sneakier zombie lunged forward, pinning him to the ground as its rotting jaws clamped around his neck, biting hard as his scream and May's echoed down the empty hallway. Cor turned without pause, tucking May under her arm as she sprinted away without a second, cursing loudly all the way. May didn't hear her, screaming and crying as only a heartbroken eight-year-old could.

_The Mall, somewhere about the time of 1;39 AM in the fourth "quadrant of extermination"…_

Mack stopped firing, seeing Jay ascend the escalator in a sprint as Jamie and Didem followed, stepping aside for them as they ran up and then following, blood smearing their clothing liberally. Emmaline shrugged and they both followed, heading up the cold metal that had been roughened by the fire slick May and her sister had created previously, climbing around the pop machine to sprawl on benches, exhausted. Despite Daeth's team efforts, the lobby was once again full of zombies, and he saw a flash of dark red as the man himself and his two teammates skirted the walls, shooting sporadically at the zombies as a larger man with a wonky scythe hacked his way through the direct middle, laughing hysterically as he made it to the escalator and jumped to the next floor, waiting for the others as they climbed it instead. "Now all we need is Cor and her team…" Jay said nervously, and her secretary gulped.

"She'll be fine." He said quickly, and the others looked at him askance. "You have not seen the face of true horror unless you've seen boss in a fit of sisterly rage." He said with a superstitious shudder, and they all looked at the teen as she paced nervously, muttering to herself. Everyone, even Daeth and Jack, edged away slightly with a gulp. Jamie came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Chill, Dan's out there too, I'm just as worried." She said soothingly, and Jay nodded distractedly. Suddenly Cor ran through a door, May tucked under her arm as she dodged zombies and jumped, landing safely on the railing as Mack breathed a sigh of relief, wiping his brow and thanking sweet mercy Jay wasn't going to go sis-berserker. Then everyone froze. Cor was wounded in the arm, and May was the only one with her. Jamie sat back with a whump, staring off into space. "Dan…where's my brother?" she asked faintly, and Cor closed her eyes, clenching her fingers on the wound to staunch the blood flow. "Nothing either of us could do. Kid got pulled under and bitten before we could pull him back out." she said softly, and Jamie blinked rapidly, tears falling down her face.

Jay's face had gone blank as she knelt in front of her sister, watching her sniffle. May latched onto her elder's leg with a wail, sobbing rapidly as the brunette patted the top of her head mechanically, eyes still distant and far away. Mack watched apprehensively, shuffling his feet a little and easing the shotgun and pistols away from the pair in case Jay did snap. Everyone watched with a similar air of anticipation, except for Jamie, who was being soothed by Didem and Emmaline as she sobbed. "Mack, socket wrench." He twitched at her voice, icily controlled and calm as she held out a hand. He rummaged in his pockets for a few seconds, then looked in his backpack as Jay's eyes shifted away from her sobbing little sister, watching him flatly as he finally found it, gulping once and then placing it in her hand as her fingers closed around the weapon.

She stood as her sister sniffled a little, wiping at her eyes and rocking a little as Mack knelt to gingerly wrap an arm around her shoulders. Jay turned, walking stiffly towards the pop machine with icy silence and control that was somehow more terrifying and horrific than screeching and charging, shifting the socket wrench slightly in her hand before sliding around the makeshift blockade, descending the stairs in equal silence. Mack blinked, as if realizing something, and quickly plugged May's ears as he visibly braced himself. There was a moment of silence, and then Jay's ear-shattering roar of rage echoed up to them. "DAMN YOU ZOMBIE BLEEEEEEP-BLEEP-BLEEPY-BLEEP BLEEPERS BLEEP _**BLLLEEEEEEEPPPPPP**_!" There was a series of crunches, thuds, and gruesome squishes as everyone except Mack and May bent over the rails, and then wished they hadn't.

"Woah…I've seen some violent things in my time but…" Daeth muttered, pushing a hand under his hat to run it through his hair as Cor nodded blankly, mouth hanging slightly. Lavender covered her eyes slightly, but still was unable to peel them away from the sight in front of her. Mya squeezed Kiwi tightly, eyes wide as she swallowed hard. Didem watched with huge eyes as Jamie held both hands over her mouth, looking sick, and Emmaline unconsciously rubbed her throat at a particularly spectacular headshot with a gulp. Jack whistled low under his breath, pulling out a slip of paper and writing on it. "Note…to…self…don't make this lady's little sister sad." He muttered as he wrote, then replaced it and watched as Jay continued her rampage of berserker sisterly rage.

_**Yes, things took a turn for the serious in this chapter! Also, this is quite true. You make my little sister sad, YOU GONNA DIE SUCKER! *game face* To the person who suggested M, she is going to be in the next chapter I promise, but every time I think I'm gonna include her something else comes up and I never get around to it. Next chapter, I promise. Do we fix this? No comment. You must wait and watch and pace and rage-scream. (not at me, wasn't my idea). Will Dan and May's cute puppy love ever progress since he's a zombie? Will Jay come out of her berserker rage before she levels the mall? Will I stop with these stupid teaser questions? NEVER! (and to be mean, I won't tell you which question that's answering) ANYWAY, review and tell me how much you want Dan back. Auf Wedersien!**_


End file.
